couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Freeman23/Barry's Execution
Barry had been running from his most recent killing escaping the police and now the military who had been waiting for him following the Fushkiama disaster. He was responsible and in his own twisted mind he had enjoyed every moment knowing his actions would kill thousands over the course over the next hundred years. As he raised for the rooftop where his helicopter was waiting to take him to the airport for his flight to china where had planned with his gang to prepare to destroy the three gorges dam. But as he was about to get in the helicopter a voice made him stop. "Thats far enough Barry." Barry turned to the voice his face grimacing with hate. There stood his father Apollo, he had in his hands his golden bow with an arrow notched in it. "i cannot allow you to kill anymore gods." ~Apolo "O so does that mean you have absoultely no problem with me killing millions of mortals. I should of known, that Zues would put you up to this but it makes no differnce father (he spat the words out as if the word were the blood mixture of those in tartarus) Today the world has yet to see proof that we exist and that we can make their lives better or worse, Zues of all people should know that his name carries very little weight anymore." ~Barry (thunder rumbles in the distance) "O so you heard that one Zues, should i begin with appeasing your anger and your ego or should i let you know that one of these days i will take that master bolt from your cold dead hands as i gut you with it. And you father when i am done with Zues i will give you worse than tartarus i will force you to eat that master bolt as your body tries to adjust to that extreme amount of energy." He yells these words into the sky and then at his dad. "Son your actions, would have been forgivable at your first killing but after the death of over 600 gods and goddess..." "Perhaps you did not understand me father, i will never stop kiling your kind until every last one of you his stripped from history and the face of this planet. I will slaughter billions if i have to to make your kind vanish from the earth, i will burn every city of man to so that even a thousand years from now their ruins cannot be found." ~Barry "Then my son you leave me no choice." Apollo his eyes in tears at having to kill his own son. And with a draw of the string he pierces his own son's chest witht he arrow. When the arrow impales Barry's body his mind and his voice screech a pain greater than any man as felt in since the time of the greeks. He tries to stagger toward his father as if to try to kill him with his dying breathe, butg hsi father fires again, the second arrow now his very veins are bulgeing with the venom from the arrows, yet still barry now crawlign toward his father as veins in his eyes begin to pop and explode from the pain. Once more apollo pulls back with his third and final arrow and fires again. As the third arrow struck home Barry collapse his voice cracking and blood gushing from his mouth as fire erupts from underneath his skin, as he can no longer crawl to kill his father. The pain greater than any man has had to face. "I brought you into this world son, and i thought that even with you my heritage dating back to your earliest ancestors would not end with you, but here i have had to take you out." His voice cracking as as the tears gush from his eyes knowing still his son would face tartarus for his actions. Apollo turns to avoid looking at his son who he believes has now died. Then with a satanic hoarse voice his son speaks. "Three arrows, (his laugh declaring his insanity) thats two arrows more than any demigod or mortal has ever withstood." ~Barry. Apollo's eyes widen wih shock and now edged wih terror, his son through some insane feat his has pulled the three arrows from his body and his clawing his way to him still pulling himself up in the process. "You forget father, like father like son, god of medicine and healing, focusing that power upon myslef i can heal much faster than any demigod could hope to be able to do." Has he began to stand he grasped one of the arrows in his hand. His eyes were now so bloodshot that his iris was indistinguishable from the rest of his eye. Has he gripped his father so hard has he tried to stand up he caused his father to bleed. "But my question to you is right or left?" "What! (truly panicking now)" Apollo Barry took the arrow and stabbed it through his fathers left eye. "You were never right anyway." His father screamed in agony as he tried to manage the pain. "You failed father, you failed Zues, You failed Thanos, To quote an Indian Goddess, "i have become death, the destroyer of worlds, and your world father, is next to be destroyed. Think about that one in your agony, and don't be a baby, one arrow isn't enough to kill you, ha ha ha hahahahahahha!!!!!!!!" Barry boarded the helicopter as he laughed onward in his agony his voice and body forever altered by the experience. Apollo hours later look s up into the sky with his right eye and his slowly healing left eye. A plane takes off in the distance, and he knows he has failed to stop his son, and woe to the world he knew that he had surived. Category:Blog posts Category:Freeman23 Category:Barry McAnvil